reneesme and jacob wedding
by alec's baby
Summary: What would Reneesme and jacob wedding go with them along the way from his romatic propsal to the gloryis day of the wedding. New chapter up soon! Rated M for later maybe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight characters

JBPOV:

Today was the day I would ask the love of my life and imprint to marry me. I was so nervous that she would say no but after I ask Edward and Bella they reminded me that she loved me very much. We had walked or more like runned to La push beach that is where I planned to ask her to marry me. After we had talked for a while and she had set down I got down on one knee and said My dear Reneesme will you become the one and only Mrs. Jacob Black? She had this Wow look on her face and then she said of course I will how else would I want to marry silly. Thank you my love you had me scared there for a minute. You never need to worry about that jake you know I love you she said. I know I was just scared.

RCPOV:

Omg he just asked me to marry him. He was said that he was scared that I would say no was he stupid. I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him. Alice is going to beg me to let her do the wedding. This was the happiest day of my life. He just made me the happiest half vampire-half human person alive. Jake did you ask my parents about this? Jake said Reneesme I would be more scared if I did not because your dad would kill me if I did not so of course I did. True but how did they take it? fine he said they said they knew this day would come and were prepared for when it did. Ok let go tell the rest of the family

sorry it is so short


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight charaters

RCPOV:

Today was the day we would tell my parents even thought day already knew that we would be getting married because Jacob had asked him and my mom to marry me. We walked in to the cottage hand-in-hand. We walked in and dad said yes we are fine with but you better go tell Alice or she will ticked. Thanks dad and I ran over and gave him big hug then I said You to mom and gave her a hug too. Jake asked if we could talk to Alice tommrow of course what is wrong jake I can tell that some thing is wrong? He replyed do we really have to let her plan the wedding. I told you Jake she will throw a hissy fit if we do not let plan the wedding. Plus I wish I could plan my own wedding but she is my aunt and we do want to live. True he replyed. Lets make some guideline that way we can get kind of get what we want. He took out a piece of paper and pen from his back pocket and said you write the rules down.

GUIDELINES FOR ALICE

1. The wedding must have more than 40 guest and only vampire, werewolfes(shapesiffters), and family that are humans.  
2. There will be a small reception but it will be in the backyard of the main house.  
3. The service will be inside the main house.

Me and Jake decide that these would be good guide lines. We decide that we want a small wedding because he knew I did not like attention and neither did Jake.

JBPOV:

Wow I am so happy that her parents did already know because we did not have to talk to them afterwards that and Edward was not a person who dealt with suprises really and come to think of it neither was Bella. I was happy to be marrying the girl of my dreams. I remeber the day I first laid eyes on Reneesme from the moment I first saw her I knew she would be the girl that I would love know matter what happened. Today my love, my imprint, and my Reneesme had made me the happiest shapesiffter Alive. I took my fiance home to her family we had decide to tell Alice tommrow but right now I was asking Edward if I could stay the night I was suprised when he said of course I know you would never do anything to hurt or upset my baby girl. Then I walked in her room she point to the oppisted side of the bed she was on and when I got there she snuggled with me. then she fell asleep in my arms I fell asleep about ten minutes later and we had a peaceful night of sleep.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the twilight. :( I just like to have fun with the characters.

JBPOV:

When I woke up Nessie was still asleep. She was perfect and I was still trying to figure out how I deserved this precious angel. I was think about what would become of us and our life, I hope she would want to move to res. for the first few years that we could have some alone time. Then I realize we would have to move eventually because she would never age and neither would I if I stayed wolf and not give up the wolf spirit. Then I lost my train of thought because I heard my angel stir.

She was woke up she look said Good morning Jakey my love.

I said Good morning to you to my fianc e. She just laughed and then had a sad look on her face and I asked why she said that we had to tell Alice today or we would get in trouble. I laugh and said more like a little fairy having a fit thrown at us. She just smiled and got up to get dressed.

While she did that I ran to my house saw Billy and Charlie.

Did she say yes? Was all that Billy said.

Yes, I said and he replied,

That s good son but I do not think Charlie knows what we are talking about so tell him. Ok Charlie I am getting married to Reneesme.

Charlie just looked like he just had a heart attack. Then he said Did you ask her parents?

Of course Charlie and they said yes, but I thought Edward was going to kill me; though he knew that Reneesme grew at a rapid rate so he thought it was ok.

RCPOV:

While Jake was gone my mom came in and said

So are you happy to be the future Mrs. Black?

I told her that I was probably the happiest person alive and that I was on cloud nine because of me going to Mrs. Black.

She just smiled and said Well you better be prepared for torture from your aunt Alice. Really? I replied.

She said no she did almost all the planning by herself but you better set guidelines.

I whispered, Oh we already wrote them down so we are safe on that part.

Good she replied. Your father and I had guidelines but she still found loop-holes, so let s hope they are more pacific than ours.

I told her they where than I and then I yelled for Alice.

I decide to make this easier on Jacob and just tell Alice myself. She came in my room and asked what I wanted with her in the middle of her picking her afternoon outfit then I held my hand left hand up in the air and she started to scream. Then she asked me if she could plan the wedding.

Alice there are rules and the only reason we are letting you do this is because you would make us let you plan it anyway. I replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey I want to thank my Beta Twilight Girl27 and Please Review.  
Sincerely twilightgeek2412 


	4. AN Please Read

hey soory it has been so long to write been busy with school and animals for ffa try to write later

sincerly

Twilightgeek2412


	5. chapter 4

RCPOV

Aunt Alice and Rose, mom, and I where going to look at wedding dresses today. I was happy but also nervous that

I would never find the right dress so I asked my dear Aunt Alice to look in to the near future to see if I would.

She said that was for her to know and me to find out. Sometimes I wish I had not picked her as my wedding

planner she has been getting on mine and Jake's ever loving nerve. When we arrived at the shop one of the

managers asked what we where looking for in a dress, but I never got to say a word because Alice had to go

and pull the poor girl into some corner of the store and tell her what she/I would want in the dress. When the

girl brought this wonderful white with a blood red sash around the waste I ran over to Alice and gave her the

biggest hug ever.

JBPOV

I was left with the boys today while the girls went to go pick out my baby's dress. I wish I could have gone but

oh no Alice has to be a pain, but then again it is traditional to wait until the wedding to see the gown. I know

today will be hard because I will get the talk from all the male figures in the Cullen family. They will all say the

same thing about not hurting her and if I ever leave I will be one dead pouch. They all know that I could and

never would leave her but they still have the older male protectiveness thing that men have but I guess I will

just live through it that way I can see my beautiful Reneesme at the end of the day.


End file.
